The pain of knowing Hades&persephone
by rabiedblack
Summary: The seconded tail of Hades and Persephone. I will try and keep the stories in some sort of order, but she was always all over the place, so I will do my best. I own nothing characters or myth. their is a OC character who is not real in any way just to ley you know and yes their will be other stories with that character in them. Much shorter story. NO HATERS! Reviews welcomed.


It had been decades since She had run into Hades on sunny day playing with the stray she saved. Persephone would not change anything about how they meet, and while it is not all a fairy tale like in stories, for this is real life and it comes with bumps. Just like any other relationships they don't always agree, or they fight but never for too long or on something that could not be settled with a compromise. Except when it came to her mother, sighing in boredom as once again Demeter was trying to get her to stayaway from her husband and the underworld.

She had barley excepted that when she was not with Hades, she would do as she pleased and not stay in that meadow like a child. Her mother was the one thing she and Hades could never agree on except that she needed to back off. Hades had a more of a violent or bold approach the violent ones she had cut off before they started, but the bold ones not so much, like when Hades had taken her in her mother's favored temple a week ago.

In retaliation of her mother pestering, Bad it was Bad but she couldn't help but shiver in delight at the memory, Hades had a likening for taking her everywhere not that she hadn't done the same to him. Like when she caught him in his office with poor Thanatos waiting just out the door to speak with him. They never could het enough of each other. She believed it would sink in eventually with her mother patience was the key, though Hades had no patience except with her, but she was working on it.

Pulled from her though by her mother again she took a deep breathe to calm her mind, she loved her mother, but she was annoying some times. " _You don't have to go, you could stay with me in the meadow and we could drink my special lavender_ _night tea and try to create_ _fresh flowers."_ They were waiting for Hades at the spot where they had meet so long ago, and every time she left for the underworld her mother badgered her or Hades.

And that tea is tasted off and I absolutely hated drinking it, but mother loved it and a cup of it always seemed to settle her before I left so I choked it down until Diana her good friend just pointed out she could just pretended to drink it and simply poor it out. thought why her drinking it made her mother relax was beyond her. Then her mother did something strange, she brought up the subject of children. " _so am I ever going to get grandchildren?"_

She froze inside shock, whenever she brought that subject up her mother would cry and go on and on, on how she was to young and how Hades would be an unfit father. She turned her head to look at her mother who was sitting beside her under a tree for shad on a still sunny day. " _what did you just say?"_

She must have heard wrong or was her mother final giving up on her "Cora", she still tried to call her that but not as often after she had a yelling fit with her over it and not come back to see her for 7 months. But she still tried. " Grandkids dear, I am not getting any younger, you are certainty capable of having children as a goddess of rebirth and life anew it should be easy really.,"

She looked at her mother funny, she knew that she and Hades had been trying with no progress, but it would happen when it was time. _"oh dear I am sorry I know you don't want to talk sex with your mother, but I wonder why you don't have any children, maybe Hades can't after how can the lord of the dead give life_."

Their it was, no such luck her mother had not changed her mind just her angel. Glaring at herabout to speak but before she did, someone cut her had been happy he was finally able to go and pick up Persephone for winter was coming that it really mattered any more, Persephone had gained the ability to come and go betweenworlds after 2 winters and now had full control of her powers. So much to his delight and her mother'sage she spent almost every night with him now, but Demeter was still a thorn demanding her time with her daughter comeevery 6 months still.

As he approached he heard that hag go on trying to get his flower to stay but to no avail, like always, until her comment about children froze his blood and mad it boil at the same time _. " I Believe it is time to depart my love, no needed to stay where there is nothing for you."_ Stopping Persephone from replaying and getting a dig in at the hag. He smiled brightly when she leapt up into his arms kiss him all over his face in delight." My Love its been to long I missed you so!" He rested his forehead on hers smiling still just for her it was a unspoken rule Persephone stay 2-3 night with no contact with Hades before returning for as long as she could without her mother flipping out.

"Same my little fire, to long to be without your warmth.' He heard Demeter humph before leaving, he loved how he could make her mad and his wife burn all at once. He then took his wife home where she belonged.

 **Time Skip few hours**

Persephone was happy to be home with Hades but he had seemed off when they returned and it has only gotten worse, they usually spend the day she returned together but now he was back to jugging souls, something was bothering him. She hated how he never seemed to like to talk to her about his troubles, she always felt like she had to force him, and she didn't like it. So, she waited and hoped but nothing, dinner was even skipped, and he never missed her first dinner back home so she had enough and needed to know what he was up to.

He was in his office she smiled lightly at the fond memories they had in this room, they often worked and read in his office she loved sitting on his lap and helping him. He was at his desk with a frown on his face working so hard at what he was doing she thought it just might catch fire. " _Hades my love"_ He pause for a seconded before continuing, now something was up no matter what he always looked her in the eyes when they spoke. " _Hades what is wrong?"_

He didn't even look up or stop. " _Nothing love just a lot of work to catch up on." A_ lie he NEVER had lied to her before, always saying it was something he wanted to deal with himself and she would let him, but he had just lied to her a small one but still. _" No not nothing, you have been acting wired ever since_ _we returned."_

Still nothing, so she walked up to him and took his pen from his hand and waited. " _Talk to me what is wrong."_ she was angry and worried this was not the Hades she knew. He looked up final and seemed angry as well. " _I said it was nothing I_ _just have some work to do, and you are a distraction."_ On no he didn't. " _A distraction I am distraction,_ _what is so important_ _that your WIFE is a distraction?"_ Now she was pissed, she usually was not so easily angered but this week her emotions had been all over the place due to her mother no doubt, but this was unacceptable, she was his wife.

He snapped at her glaring at her now. " _Yes a distraction I have work_ _to do and don't have time for you silly childish games or actions some of us have important work to do."_. He turned back to his paper work so he missed the pained and hurt expression on her face before she turned and left. She didn't stop it hurt to much, he had been so cold and what he said was cruel. He knew she was not a child and hated to be treated like one, and though she had been shelter a good portion of her life she tried hard as hell to make up for it when she could.

He was the only person who didn't see her as one, but she guessed she was wrong. Let him work if it was that important she would just go, and she did, and he didn't even notice she left the underworld. She was hurt and she knew she could not go to her mother, no but she could go to her close dear friend Diani. She was the daughter of Zeus and Hera a young goddess of storms, poisons and trickery but they had become fast friends, for they both loved their freedom and had to deal with imposable men.

Diani was to be married to Poseidon they seemed to hate each other at first but it slowly turned and now they could barely be separated, but Poseidon had a bad habit of trying to control Diana completely and Diana was a free spirt so they fought a lot. Like know they had another fight Diani was now a raging a storm over land and one raging over the sea where Poseidon was most likely brooding. Coming to the eye of the storm where Diani was curtly sitting and cursing a certain God, she ran and final let her tears fall. As she fell in to her arms.

Diana was angry she needed space and say in her life but that pig-headed God was controlling and needed to back the hell off or else he'd lose something he shortly would miss below the belt. Off in her own anger she missed her friend and half-sister Persephone until she was sobbing in her lap. She just brushed her hair until she calmed for she would not be getting an answer from her with her like this. After I listened to Persephone tell of what had happened with Hades, and was pissed to but also confused at his behaver.

Hades Adored Persephone and would never act like this without a good reason or so help Zeus two gods would be missing a certain male appendage until it heal in about 2 weeks. But what had me so concerned was that Persephone seemed to be sick a bit throwing up halfway through her explanation, she brushed off my concern for it had only started happing 2 days ago and would pass just a bit of stress because of her mother.

 _" when Hades picked you up, anything different that may have happened."_ she thought for a minute before replaying. " _No mother was just going on as usual about staying then sh-"_ she froze and her eye had gotten huge as she realized something obviously important _._ I was curious now, for she had paled and now was shaking her head. " _I should have known, gods how could have I missed it" "what, what happened,_ _What did you miss?"_

 _Persephone shock her head_ _"my mother she brought up grandchildren_ _and how she didn't have any and_ _that_ _maybe Hades could not give me any because he is lord of the dead, he heard, he must have been there and she knew._ _Oh FATE I FEEL SO STUPIED! He thinks it's true and is upset with_ _himself because he knows how much I_ _want a child with him."_ But after her second bout of sickness I checked her over and my fear had been right.

I now was crying I had prayed to all that I was just being foolish, but now how was I to tell my dear sister she had be wronged so deeply by someone she trusted. She looked shocked at my reaction. " _Diani_ _what is wrong, why are you crying, it's okay I am just stressed, and my body_ _is over reacting._ _"_ I grabbed her and hugged her tightly and tried to explain everything. _" I am so sorry my dear sister I whish I_ _could change what has happened, but it is too late now and I fear that what I am to tell you will both fill_ _you great happiness, but also cause such pain."_

I was so confused at Diani's words. she was right though it both filled my heart but also broke it to pieces. I felt so betrayed that I could except no apology for it never would be enough. I needed to go I needed my Hades, I know he is upset right now and that I was angry at him, but I needed him. I returned to the underworld as fast as I could, scaring poor Thanatos with my state.

I could no longer stand both physically and emotionally I fell by the thrones and just let my despair out in sobs. I could not see through the tears and just curled into a small ball wrapping my hands around my middle, as if protecting myself from some unknown attack.

One seconded I was on the cold floor by the throne in a ball and the next in Hades arms who was now in his throne trying to speak to me, but I could not move not even to wrap my arms around him. I was frozen and just continued to cry and shake as if truly freezing. At some point He must have taken us to our room for the next thing I felt was our soft silk sheets beneath me and Hades wrapped around me and both of our cloths were gone with only our fur blanket to cover us.

It made it barrable to breathe again the warmth of his skin and the comfort of our bed, I slowly unfolded and wrapped myself around Hades who quickly responded as if afraid that I would curl up tighter. I just breathed in Hades sent that always relaxed me, like fresh rain after a storm with a warm spice that was like nothing else in the world could copy.

Hades was immediately regretful of his actions with Persephone. He was angry at Demeter and frustrated with the possibility of her being correct that he was the reason why they had not have any children yet. It was foolish to lash out at her when she had done nothing and to say such things ripped at his heart but he was clouded with anger and sadness when he did. He felt the moment his beloved left his domain and his heart sunk low, for he truly was a monster in that moment.

She was a bright young woman and was nothing less and he was absolutely a bastard in treating her that way. He was trying to finger out some way to make it right when he felt her returned but something was wrong, so terribly wrong. The whole underworld was shifting and shaking for the underworld would react violently when either one was upset or simply change drastically if one was in distress. And It was clearly very upset and he felt such disperse in the air.

He was at her side as fast as his power would allow and the sight the greeted him, shattered him. His brave little fire curled in to a ball by their throne in such pain he felt every sob as a physical hit, and murderous anger to who every made her react in such a way. He picked her up, but she did not even react still lost in her pain and sadness. She was freezing and shaking violently he took them to their room and used his powers to rid them of their cloths before lying down and bring the thickest fur blanket they had around them, to try and warm her again.

It seemed like hours was only minuets for her to slowly relaxed and come out of her ball, he still loved how they both quickly faces one another and he wasted no time pressing so close to her, to reassure her with his presence for words were not working at the moment. He could hear her breathing deep, in all his days with her he was still amazed at how she took comfort in him so completely that even his sent seemed to relaxes her.

Final she was at a normal tempter but he still held her close slightly rubbing her skin to create friction and warmth and feel comfort, but it was also for him to know she was still their.

 _"My sweet brave_ _Persephone please I beg you tell me what is it? Hmm I know it was not our fight from earlier thought I_ _will beg your forgiveness_ _I was a fool_ _and was angry at myself you did not deserve_ _such treatment. You_ _are my_ _wife fully capable_ _to do anything you set your mind to."_

He felt her hold tighten and she rubbed her face in his neck. It was soft as if she was afraid to speak out loud. " _You are already forgiven my love, I_ _should have realized_ _earlier_ _what_ _had you so upset. It was my mother's comment about children was it_ _not?"_ It was more of a statement then anything for they both knew it to be true. Nodding as he answered her.

" _It was, for we both wanted children and it would pain me greatly to know_ _I could never give such a gift to you. Due to my place as king of underworld."_ He felt her kiss his neck several times before rolling so she was now completely atop of him, but she still kept her face hidden in the crock of neck.

" _It_ _did not matter to me if we could or could not, Hades I love you regardless and always will, but your_ _worries can be put to rest, it is not you to blame for our lack of children."_ He did not like what she was saying if not his her? impossible, he rolled quickly so now that he was above and gently lifted her chin with one hand, so their eyes meet, green meeting blue.

" _I do not want to hear you blame yourself my love you practically_ _radiate life,_ _and even bring it to our world of the dead, so it could not possible be you."_ Her eyes where now filling with water as she spoke in a broken whisper. " _It is neither of us to blame, but another."_ Surprise and anger boiled to the surface, someone was stopping them from having children and he would make whoever pay dearly.

Persephone could see the emotions building in her husband and wrapped both arms around his neck to hold him in place and close to her. " _Promise you will not act yet my love, that you will stay with me until_ _we decide what to do together_ _for I cannot be without you know."_ She knew she was not being far to ask him not to act but she wanted him there. No needed him with her, or she would shatter all over again. He rolled once again so they were both on their sides and intertwined their legs and held one arm around her waist, while the other was going up her back so his hand was in her hair so he could keep their gaze on one another. " _I would never leave you like this Persephone, I will be hear and we will_ _decide together_ _for it is both our chooses for it effects us both."_

She could see the truth in his icy blue eyes that could burn so hot the sun would be an ember comparison she grasped on to their strength. _"After our fight I left and went to Diani, she was in a mood for Poseidon_ _was being to controlling_ _again so_ _there was a storm raging_ _on."_ He smiled a bit he liked Diani, she was a good friend to both them and he was glad she had someone like Poseidon, he once said they fit a bit like they do but in more dramatic way.

" _She helped me see why you were upset, but she was concerned_ _for me_ _for I have been sick the last two_ _days and was sick twice when speaking_ _to her."_ She could see the worry for her in his eyes she just brought her hand up to his face and let it rest as she continued. " _She checked me over despite me saying_ _was fine and I was right more then right actually, I am pregnant and that is why I have been sick."_

She loved how his face looked so surprise then filled with joy and such love before he kissed her slow and deep. _" I am to be a father!?"_ I smiled brightly at him and nodded I was still breathless from his kiss, I would never grow tired of them. The joy on his face was indescribable, then he got a look of confusion and I knew he had final caught on. " _If you are with child now what was_ _preventing it before?"_ Such a simple question but was anything but, the pain returned a bit and so did the sorrow Hades kissed each side of my face were the tears had once again slipped from my eyes. It felt like the words where choking you so taken a deep shaking breathe and trying to get it all out at once.

" _It was my mother, she was the reason why we have_ _not had children before now. I should have_ _seen it but I did not think she was_ _capable of such cruelty. She knew how much we desired a child but denied us_ _the right and never said a world when I would talk about having one and the sadness of not being with one."_

I could not stop the tears now the pain still to new and the wound to raw, Hades face was cold and full of hatred of my mother and I for once believed I was beginning to feel the same. She deserved this hate and anger for what she had done. " _How my Love? How did she prevent us from having a child_ _before and not now."_ He was all focused now but I could still see the love for me and our unborn child, as well as the pain my mother's actions had caused him as well.

" _It was all thanks to Diani. She explained it to me after she discovered I_ _was with child. At the end_ _of my stay with mother she had made me tea like always_ _to help relaxes_ _her for my departed, but while_ _talking with her by the koi pond laughed_ _at_ _Poseidon's latest_ _fail attempted of control. She knew of my dislike of the tea and poured into the pond saying if I didn't like it not do drink it, and to only let mother believe I did and so I started to do just that. That was 2 seasons ago._

 _Then she explained her theory because three weeks_ _later no baby koi where in the pond, which was_ _odd there was always one or two new baby koi every_ _month, for they breed so fast but no koi that month,_ _and thinking back the only thing different was the tea dumped in the water."_

She could see the moment he realized that my mother had put something in my tea to stop me from having children. He pulled me closer and held me tight kissing my forehead. " _Rest now my love for tomorrow_ _we see Zeus, your mother has gone_ _to far this time. I will not let her near you while you are with child. She will be punished for she has broken one of the high laws"_ _I must of looked a bit confused for he expanded what law was broken._

" _The law states no God or Goddess can interfere with another pure Gods or Goddess child. It was created to protect any child Zeus had with another Goddess from Hera's rage, but only other Goddess mortals are not included. She knew what she was doing and will be punished if not by my hand then by Zeus or_ _Hera, but there will be a punishment. I will see to it."_

He was right, and I could not bring myself to go to my mother's defense like I usual did. She was my mother I loved her, but she has hurt me for the last time, and she well never hurt my child or kill another one. There is only one root that could affect a Goddess and allows a pregnancy to start but kills the baby shortly after.

How many children would we have had if not for her, who know all I know is she murdered every one before this precious one and betrayed me in an unforgivable way. Pulling away from such thoughts I return to a happier one, for this child will be able live and grow. Kissing all of the skin I could reach _" Hades my love"_

 _"Yes my_ _fire"_ I smiled up into those beautiful eyes and hoped our child would have them " _we are to be parents my love and I could not be happier._ " Looking up to his face and sawthe same feelings as my own reflected back, I could not help but kiss him. We kissed and made love untilwe both were completely spent, and we lay together drifting into sleep with our hands intertwined over our growing child.


End file.
